Luke Organa, Prince of the Sith
by SherazadeVader
Summary: Story cowritten with DarthGladiator45. In this story, Leia is taken to Tatooine and Luke to Alderaan...
1. Prologue

This is a work of fanfiction: George Lucas and Lucas Films are the righteous owner of Star Wars and characters portraited in this story...

LUKE ORGANA, PRINCE OF THE SITH...

Prologue

Written by Sherazadevader and DarthGladiator45

Prologue….

_Hours after the tragedy of Mustafar…._

Obi-Wan, Yoda and Viceroy Bail Organa sat together at Polis** Massa **Medical Center… 

"_The children must be hidden, safe…so the Sith cannot sense them.."_

_Obi-Wan said._

"_Split up they must be." Yoda replied…._

"I will take the boy…my wife and I always wanted to adopt a little boy…he will be loved with us." Bail Organa said…

"_How about the girl?" Obi-Wan asked._

_Yoda turned to him and replied. "To Tatooine, to her family you take."_

"_I will take the girl and watch over her…." Obi-Wan replied…_

next chapter coming soon…


	2. Chapter 1

LUKE ORGANA, PRINCE OF THE SITH…

Chapter One

_Hours after the tragedy of Mustafar…._

Obi-Wan, Yoda and Viceroy Bail Organa sat together at Polis** Massa **Medical Center… 

"_The children must be hidden, safe…so the Sith cannot sense them.."_

_Obi-Wan said._

"_Split up they must be." Yoda replied…._

"I will take the boy…my wife and I always wanted to adopt a little boy…he will be loved with us." Bail Organa said…

"_How about the girl?" Obi-Wan asked._

_Yoda turned to him and replied. "To Tatooine, to her family you take."_

"_I will take the girl and watch over her…." Obi-Wan replied…_

Nineteen years later….

CORUSCANT….

The dignitaries of several Star Systems joined in an Imperial Conference. The leaders were there to offer Emperor Palpatine a few proposals for his consideration. As well as to pledge their renewed allegiance to the Empire and offer troops for battling the Rebel Alliance.

Prince Luke Organa was to represent Alderaan on behalf of his father Bail Organa. He arrived piloting his own ship. Escorted by his security personnel, Tantive IV also was part of his entourage.

He landed gracefully on the Coruscanti Spaceport. He stepped out of his ship and looked at the huge planet city, observing the movement.

"How may I assist you, your Highness?" a docking specialist approached the Prince.

"No, thank you. It is an interesting planet you have here." Luke spoke to the assistant.

"The whole planet is a City, your highness."

"Actually, I think you may help me."

The Assistant smiled. "Yes?"

"I must be at the Conference in a few hours; I want you to guide my people to get settled."

"My pleasure, your Highness."

Luke stopped a moment and sensed something that made his skin to crawl…

"_What is this feeling?" Luke wondered, it seemed to be seeping like raw sewage from the Emperor's Palace. _

Wedge left the Tantive IVand met Prince Organa.

"Are the Bothans ready?" Luke asked.

"Yes, your Highness, the contact has assured that he will send the transmission of the message to us as soon as the Conference starts."

"Be careful, Wedge."

"I will, your Highness."

"How many times I've told you to call me Luke? You are like a brother to me Wedge." 

"It is not proper, you know."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Oh, _please_. Spare me! My father isn't here to scold you, Wedge."

"You better get going, _Luke_." Wedge emphasized the Prince's name as a smile crept on the Senator's face.

"May the Force be with you, Wedge."

Throne Room….

Palpatine slowly paced around the room. Darth Vader arrived and knelt.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Rise, Lord Vader; There has been a great disturbance in the Force…"

"I have felt it too, master."

"My insights had shown an uprising of the Rebel Forces near us…we are facing a traitor amongst high rank officials, Lord Vader, I am assigning you to find this traitor…I have felt a Force Sensitive in our general vicinity, be cautious my friend."

"Yes, my master." Lord Vader stated.

"I want you to attend the Conference of the Systems in my place and bring the information of all the attendants and…their intentions."

Palpatine smiled evilly in allusion to the mind probe Vader was to perform in every attendant of the Conference.

"As you wish, my master."

Xxxxxx

CONFERENCE HALL…

The Conference Hall filled with the top ranking officials of the Galaxy. Their chattering suddenly stopped when the hissing noise of Darth Vader's respirator filled the room. Moreover, a slight shuffling could be heard as people also stood to honor the Dark Lord of the Sith as he entered the room. Many people didn't care for Lord Vader and his ways, however, they found his presence more tolerable than that of their Emperor. Emperor Palpatine enjoyed feeling the nervousness of a group of people in his presence; it fueled his power for the Dark Side.

"I am here representing the Coruscanti System and the Empire, you may start the meeting." Vader spoke as he took a seat behind the podium.

"Forgive me, milord, we are still waiting for two more representatives to arrive."

Vader looked around the room. "Who is missing?"

"Viceroy Conrad Antilles of Corellia and Prince Luke Organa of Alderaan." The imperial representative Johannes Ralter informed as Viceroy Antilles arriving.

"I apologize for my delay; I had some last minutes arrangements to complete." Viceroy Antilles spoke.

"Take your place; we are still waiting for…" Johannes started to speak but stopped suddenly when all eyes turned to the new arrival:

The second announcer shouted:

"Prince Luke Organa of Alderaan."

The crowed cheered and waived to the handsome young man, dressed in a blue and white tunic and a silver cape. His blue eyes were sparkling contrasting his outfit. Luke walked past the dignitaries and a short distance from Darth Vader.

Vader felt an enormous disturbance in the Force….

"_The Force is with him!" _

It was the first time the Dark Lord had seen the young man in person. He had seen Prince Organa in holovids and heard many things about him. His reputation for piloting skills and dexterity compared to that Darth Vader.

"I take that we are ready to begin." Luke Organa spoke as he sat in his assigned place.

The Imperial General made the announcements and one by one made the report about their systems and pledged their allegiance to the Empire.

Lord Vader continued to mind probing every representative as they each pledge allegiance to the Empire, but he mostly disturbed by the young man's presence near him. After not seeing or experiencing the light side of the Force for so many years, the Dark Lord felt himself wincing when he looked at the young Senator from Alderaan, but there was something familiar in the boy's aura. . . "_He must have been training. The Light Side is with him_."

He stopped using the mind probe in the Corellian representative when he felt a slightly nudge from the Force…he looked on the side and he saw Prince Organa staring at him.

Vader tapped into the Force and started to search for the young man's inner thoughts…he encountered a powerful barrier!  
The young Prince was sending images of speeder races he participated, in which he apparently had won. The Dark Lord surprised by the youth's control in which he observed his surroundings; and to direct his inner thoughts an unrelated matter.

_"I must find out who is training him!"_

Vader was holding his anger in finding such a strength…he turned away and started to mind probe the others…he discovered many treacheries amongst them, he made a note of the officials who were truthful as loyalists to the Empire and the ones who were allied with the Rebels….

Vader was lost in his thoughts when the Imperial General announced,

"We now announce the statement of Prince Organa of Alderaan."

The crowd cheered again. Luke waved his hands and the crowd silenced.

"Greetings. I am here on behalf of my family, my system and on behalf of all citizens of the galaxy. I've heard all of you pledging allegiance to the Empire and presenting the problems of your own systems…I am here to speak that our problems are common, we must be a united galaxy and better yet, a free galaxy…There is a conflict between the Empire and others who don't agree with the way the Empire is running things. Alderaan is a peaceful planet, we have no need for weapons, my father has ensured that prosperity and freedom are part of daily lives and I am not here to ask for any help from the Empire. I am here to ask the Empire to provide the justice and order that preached years ago when my father was a member of the Senate. I, Prince Luke Organa, request that we unite our forces to form a new Senate and thus restore what the Empire has taken from us…our liberty!"

The room was in complete turmoil as people standing in ovation in regards to Luke's speech knocked chairs to the floor.

Darth Vader stared at the young man with hateful feelings….

"This is treason!" One member screamed.

"No, it's justice!" Another cried out.

The Imperial commander was nervous when Vader approached him.

"What are you waiting for, Commander?" Vader's voice boomed from the vocoder.

"Arrest him!"

Stormtroopers surrounded Luke.

"As you can see," he continued. "We don't even have freedom of opinion!"

Darth Vader approached the young Prince who stared at him defiantly.

"You will stop with this treachery, your Highness."

"Lord Vader, it is a displeasure to meet you, personally. I assure you that the true expert of treachery is your Emperor."

That young man's defiance was enough to throw Vader off the edge. He lifted his hands and started to Force choke the young Prince who struggled to breathe.

The Prince's sudden execution halted when the imperial commander approached.

"Milord, the Emperor wishes to speak to you, immediately."

Vader released Luke from the chokehold.

"Take him out of my sight! I will see to his interrogation personally." Lord Vader bellowed.


	3. Chapter 2

Story by Sherazade and DarthGladiator45

WARNING: There are a few strong torture scenes...if you are not comfortable please do not read.

The Dark Lord told the Emperor the disastrous events of the Conference, most specifically that of Luke Organa of Alderaan.

The Emperor was furious. Vader felt the deep dark anger of his master with the turning of events.

"I designed this Conference to bring more power to us, and this Prince has destroyed all I had planned! Lord Vader we must find another way to persuade the systems to rejoin our Forces."

"I have the Prince secured, my master. Do you wish me to kill him in public?"

"No. I may have a better idea."

"Master, he is Force strong."

"Prince Organa? Are you certain, Lord Vader?"

"I have felt it, my master; the Force is strong with him."

"Send me Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, Lord Vader, make sure Prince Organa is ready to be transported to the Death Star."

"As you wish."

"Lord Vader, I sense your anger towards him. You may also apply the punishment necessary for his actions."

"It will be done, my master…"

Luke struggled as his hands bound in a pair of stun cuffs. As Luke shoved forward nearly falling but caught his footing at the last moment. Two stormtroopers walked him towards the Detention Center ensconced within Lord Vader's private residence.

He smiled to himself.

_"These fools think that they can hold me here…"_

"Hey," Luke stopped walking and turned towards them.

The stormtroopers hesitated. "You will take these binders off, now."

"We will take these binders, now." They repeated in unison.

"You are tired, you must rest." Prince Organa continued.

Both stormtroopers sat on the ground and fell into a deep slumber.

The Prince sneaked walked away, smiling.

_"All too easy…"_

On board of _Tantive IV _Wedge had secured the transmissions from the Bothan spies about the Death Star. He finished storing the transmission when the comlink buzzed.

"Wedge, it's me!"

"Your Highness!"

"I will meet you in the moon of Botka; I am sending you the coordinates."

Wedge changed the route of _Tantive IV immediately_.

Darth Vader enraged that Prince Luke Organa had managed to escape and systematically killed the two sleeping stormtroopers in his dark rage.

"Get me my Star Destroyer!" Vader ordered to General Veers.

"Send our ships throughout the immediate vicinity, I want him alive!"

"Yes, milord."

_Tantive IV_ was heading towards the Outer Rim Territories when an imperial ship sent message to the Star Destroyer informing about the vessel's coordinates.

It didn't take long for the _Devastator_ Star Destroyer reach the vessel.

"Luke! We got company!" Wedge said in panic.

"Take the escape pod, Wedge, you must leave this vessel and take the message with you, I have a mission to accomplish."

"No, your Highness!"

"It is an order, Wedge!"

Wedge lowered his head. "Forgive me, your Highness."

Luke gave him the data-chip and Wedge left _Tantive IV_ and minutes after the Tractor Beam of the Star Destroyer activated…securing the Corellian Corvette.

Luke inserted another data-chip into an Artoo unit containing a message to General Obi-Wan Kenobi, and then he turned a knob and began to record a message….

"I am Prince Organa, my father has revealed to me my true identity. He told me I was the son of a Jedi and introduced the ways of the Force with a Jedi Master. However, I had to interrupt my training because the events occurring in the Empire… my master, you know who he is, has send me to you in order to complete my training. Our spies had told us the Empire is constructing a powerful weapon and it will bring great oppression to the galaxy. I've send the plans with a loyal friend but I have also placed it here in this astromech droid, Artoo Detoo. We gathered in a Conference in Courscant, when I tried to get the other star systems to join me to fight the evil Empire, I fear that I have failed. I come to you to ask that you go to Alderaan and bring your wisdom to help our cause. Please take this unit with you and join my father in Alderaan. I may not be alive after you hear this message.

Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are my only hope."

Luke sent the R2 unit to the escape pod, the vessel started to shake.

"Your Highness! We've lost all control!"

"The tractor beam got us, commander," Luke sighed.

"Prepare the communications before we reach the Star Destroyer."

Devastator

"Lord Vader, there is an incoming message from the _Tantive IV."_

"Send the transmission!" Vader ordered.

The screen lit.

Luke's face appeared.

"Lord Vader, I am here to request that my crew not be harmed. I am surrendering myself. I ask that my men not punished for doing their duty in obeying my direct orders. I am their commander. I have instructed them to relinquish their weapons."

"Prince Organa, you are not in the position to request anything.

I will deal with your crew, as I deem fit. You may expect my _mercy_ when I deal with you."

Vader cut the transmission.

Luke sighed then turned to the commander.

"What is your order, your Highness?"

"Defend the ship."

Outer Space….

The escape pod jettisoned.

At the _Devastator,_ two imperial soldiers observed, "Let it go, there is no life forms…it is probably a malfunction."

The crew of _Tantive IV_ fought in vain. All on board captured and placed in a room.

Luke was still hiding inside the ship, killing as many imperials he could until he shot by stun bolt from a blaster.

The stormtroopers grabbed him and took to his captured crew.

Vader entered the room and savored the fear of the men and women onboard. Luke woke up and saw his terrified crew under the aim of the stormtroopers blasters.

"Your resistance was useless, your Highness. Now you will witness the consequences of those who dare to defy _my Empire_." Vader walked towards a young rebel soldier and force choked him.

Luke lost his defiance. "Please, Lord Vader."

"The death of your crew is on your hands." Vader waved to his stormtroopers and another one shot dead.

"I will do whatever you want! Please don't do this."

Vader pulled the lightsaber and killed a third rebel. He could feel the young Prince's anger begin to build.

_"His strength is great, he could be useful," _the Dark Lord thought.

"Kneel before me." Vader ordered. His crew was surprised to see their brave Prince humbling in front of the Dark Lord of the Sith. The last vestiges of Luke's defiance fell long before he knelt in a very humbling position.

Vader took immense pleasure in humiliating the young man.

He waved to the stormtroopers to remove the Prince's vest baring his back.

The crewmembers were horrified when they saw Vader taking his lightsaber and relentlessly cutting the Prince's back.

Luke's screams echoed around the ship.

"Are you repentant of what you said at the Conference?"

Luke wanted to say no, that was what his mind was screaming, but the painful torture was unbearable…

"Y-yes…" he said in defeat.

"Is this the way you were taught to address a superior?" Vader mocked. I sense you are not telling the truth… you will find I have little patience for politics or for liars, young Prince."

The lightsaber sliced again into the boy's back as he pleaded, "P-Please…stop!" Luke finally surrendered to despair.

"Are you repentant of what you said at the Conference?"

Vader asked again.

"Y-yes..milord.." Luke felt the words burn in his mouth.

He relieved when he heard the lightsaber humming to stop.

After the torture, Vader waved his hand and the stormtroopers opened fire towards the Tantive IV crew, killing all of them.

"This is my mercy, your Highness." Vader spoke coldly.

The young Prince couldn't hold his tears of sorrow.

The commander entered the room.

"Milord, we are arriving at the Death Star, and the Emperor commands you to bring the Prince to meet him."

"You may go, commander."

"Milord, we also have learned that a transmission was sent to the Tantive IV before we captured them. An escape pod had jettisoned from the vessel towards the Outer Rim and we believe that important information was sent to a possible member of the Alliance."

"Good work, commander. Go and search for the pod and the information."

Luke was still bound and on his knees. His back was burning and his bright blue eyes filled with tears when he looked at the bodies of his crew scattered around the ship.

Vader observed the young man.

"Not so bold now? Where is your defiance?" Vader paced around him, mockingly.

The young Prince lowered his head and continued crying…

_"Sorry for being a failure, father." _

tbc.


	4. Chapter 3

Story by Sherazadevader and DarthGladiator45

Luke Organa, Prince of the Sith

The stormtroopers surrounded the _Falcon._

Vader walked around the ship.

"I want this ship taken apart until the plans are found!" he spoke aloud. Luke walked following Vader. He suddenly stopped.

"I sense something…that I haven't felt since…" Vader stopped and walked away.

"Your treason is having too many consequences, your Highness."

Vader could feel the Prince's inner struggle. He continued to play in his mind the horrors he had witnessed: The destruction of his crew and his home planet.

An imperial commander approached.

"Milord, Grand Moff Tarkin requests your presence."

"Very well, commander. Take him to the Detention center."

The stormtroopers pushed the Prince aside towards the Detention center.

Two stormtroopers entered the _Falcon _and attacked.

Obi-Wan used some mind tricks to help the crew to leave the _Falcon_.

Han and Leia were dressed as stormtroopers and gained passage throughout the corridors of the Death Star.

R2D2 connected with the Death Star computer and located the Tractor Beam generator.

"You must stay here, while I deactivate the Tractor Beam."

Leia started to walk after him. "No young Leia, I must do this alone. Remember, the Force will be with you, always." Obi-Wan left.

"Where did you dig up this old fossil?" Han asked.

"He is a great man!"

"Great man to get us in great trouble."

Darth Vader encountered Moff Tarkin.

"Obi-Wan is here." Vader spoke as soon as he arrived at the meeting room. "The Force is with him."

"Are you sure? He must be dead by now."

"I have felt him. You must not underestimate the power of the Force."

"I have signed the Execution order for Prince Organa for his acts of treason."

Vader was somewhat annoyed by that statement. "It is a decision you made too soon. I still believe young Organa may be of use to us. I must go now."

"If Obi-Wan is here, he must not be allowed to escape."

"Escape is not his plan."

R2D2 started beeping.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"He keeps saying, he is here, he is here." C3PO replied.

"Who is here?" Han asked.

"Prince Organa."

"The Prince!" Leia exclaimed in excitement, "We must help him."

"R2 says he is scheduled for termination."

"Come, we got help him!"

"No way, sister. I am staying right here!"

"But they are going to kill him!" Leia insisted.

"Better him than me."

Leia turned away, upset. Then an idea came to her….

She whispered in Han's ears.

"He is rich."

"Rich?"

"Yes, he is rich, powerful and if you save him the reward could be…"

Han turned around, very interested.

"How much?"

"A lot!" Leia replied.

"It better be, sister!"

Leia turned around and found a pair of binders. She approached Chewbacca.

He growled.

"Stop you walking carpet! I am trying to do something!" Leia scolded the Wookiee.

"It's all right, Chewie. I think I know what she is doing."

Obi-Wan walked through the corridors of the Death Star. His mind was playing back the last moment he had seen Anakin and now he prayed to the Force that he could save Anakin's children from the lure of the Dark Side.

He managed to deactivate the tractor beam and he headed towards the ship.

C3PO remained in the room with R2D2 while Leia and Han still dressed as stormtroopers headed towards the Detention Level with the Wookiee in binders, but the binders were too small and Chewbacca was holding them to pretend that he was actually cuffed.

Han looked at the binders. "I told you this was crazy, look at it?"

"Would you be quiet? Who is going to look?"

Han sighed and followed her until they arrived to the Detention center.

The imperial guard of the holding cell looked at them and frowned. "Where are you taking this…thing?"

"Prisoner transfer." Han replied with the voice under the mask.

The imperial guard looked at the panel. "I wasn't made aware of it, do you have a clearance?"

Han started shooting. "Here is your clearance."

Blaster shots rang through the Detention Center. Chewbacca joined Han while Leia ran towards the holding cell.

The comlink buzzed.

"What happened?" the voice spoke from the comlink.

"Nothing, just a malfunction, everything is fine. Thank you."

Han spoke.

"We are sending help."

Han blasted the panel. "Boring conversation, anyways. Hurry up girl, we are gonna get some company."

Luke was meditating. The horrors he witnessed were still fresh in his mind. The destruction of his crew and Alderaan; he was concentrating to heal his back which was still on fire from the unorthodox use of a lightsaber on his back. He took his vest off to relieve the pain he felt when the fabric was touching his burning soldered skin.

He sensed a jolt of energy and stood, the presence felt light and warm, not dark oppressing cold signature, whoever this person was, they were definitely not Darth Vader.

Leia opened the holding cell. Luke was standing by the wall. She stared at him and felt something…familiar.

"Aren't you too short for a stormtrooper?" Luke said, with a slight sense of humor.

Leia removed her helmed. "I am Leia Skywalker, I came to rescue you."

"You are who?"

"I am Leia, I came with Obi-Wan Kenobi and I have your droids."

Luke jumped out of the cell. "Obi-Wan Kenobi! I have to find him!"

Vader walked through the corridors of the Death Star following the shift of the Force. He sensed the latent presence of his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He stopped suddenly when he also felt something allusive, at first, he thought of young Prince Organa who was in the cell, and was a force-sensitive, but this time he felt another disturbance. Obi-Wan had probably brought an apprentice with him.

He continued to walk as he followed the source of the Force signature and there stood Obi-Wan Kenobi with his lightsaber lit and ready to use.

"So, we meet again, old man. When you saw me last I was but a learner, now I am a Master."

"Only a Master of evil, Darth."

"You should have not come back!" Vader continued.

Their lightsabers crossed.

Han, Chewie, Leia and Luke engaged into a blaster fight on the other side of the Death Star. They had managed to leave the Detention Center through the trash compactor and headed out towards the Hangar. The droids were already near the _Falcon._

Luke frowned when he saw the _Falcon._

_"That_ is your ship?"

"This ship made the Kessel run on 12 parsecs, kid."

"Who are you calling _kid?"_

_"_Oh, I forgot. You are your highness."

Luke replied with sadness. "Just call me Luke; no longer call me Prince or Highness." He swallowed. "My planet was destroyed."

Leia placed her hands over Luke's shoulders.

"I am sorry."

The stormtroopers suddenly moved towards the opposite direction as if they were distracted, Han and the others saw the opportunity to make to the ship.

Leia stopped when she saw her Master fighting the evil Sith Lord.

"You are weak, old man."

"You can't win, Darth. Strike me down and I will grow stronger than you can imagine." Obi-Wan replied and he looked at Leia standing on the other side holding a blaster.

Obi-Wan lifted his lightsaber up, surrendering to the merciless Sith Lord who without hesitation passed his lightsaber through Obi-Wan's body.

"NO!" Leia screamed.

"Shoot the door, girl!" Han screamed out.

Leia started shooting.

_"Run, Leia, run!" Leia heard Obi-Wan's voice inside her head._

Leia and the others made to the _Falcon_ and Chewbacca and Han immediately jumped to light speed.

Luke approached Han.

"Take us to Yavin IV"

"I will take you there, but I need my credits to take to Tatooine. I have a debt to pay."

"Very well." Luke said. "I will make sure you get your reward as soon as we arrive in Yavin IV."

Luke observed Leia sitting on the other side of the ship, eyes cast down. He went after her.

Leia couldn't hold her tears. Luke placed her hands on her shoulders; Han frowned as he saw the young Prince holding the farm girl.

"You are a Jedi, aren't you?"

"How do you know?" Luke asked.

"I heard your message. Your father was a Jedi. So was my father."

"I sensed you coming to my prison before you arrived."

"So you know what I was trying to be." Leia spoke with a hint of sadness her master was now dead.

"My master Jedi always says that we should always do, not try."

"Your master? So there is another Jedi?" Leia's eyes sparkled.

"Tell me Luke, who was your Jedi father?"

"My father…I mean, my adoptive father never mentioned his name. He told me it was to protect me."

"Don't you want to know?"

"To tell you the truth, Leia I always loved Bail as my father. If he chose not to tell me I believe he had good reasons."

"My father was Anakin Skywalker. He was a hero of the Clone Wars." Leia spoke with pride. "My mother was a former Queen of the Naboo, her name was Padmé."

"I was never told anything about my mother, I loved Breha…she was my mother." Luke left the tears flow.

"I am sorry, Luke."

Han Solo approached Luke and Leia. "We have just arrived at the Yavin IV base, your excellency," he said to Luke.

"Just call me Luke, Han. I mean it." Luke glared at the stubborn Corellian.


	5. Chapter 4

Luke Organa, Prince of the Sith

Chapter 5

"This plan of yours is better work, Lord Vader." Grand Moff Tarkin spoke with concern.

"The homing beacon was placed inside their ship. You may follow them."

"Very well, them. Let's get them by surprise and annihilate their preposterous Rebellion. I just wished I could get a hold of that arrogant Prince and kill him with my bare hands." Moff Tarkin said as he closed his hands in a fist and punched the panel.

"Perhaps you may consider in capturing him." Vader replied.

"Why would I do that?" Tarkin frowned.

"Prince Organa has many abilities. His influence throughout the star systems underestimated because of his young age. He has proven to be very efficient." Vader replied.

"What are you implying, Lord Vader?"

Moff Tarkin's impertinence annoyed Lord Vader. He only put up with him because the Emperor had commanded.

"Prince Organa could be an asset to the Imperial cause." Vader replied as he contained his anger. Moff Tarkin had never showed any respect towards him. No one would dare to question his orders and yet Moff Tarkin had doubts about Vader's abilities. The Dark Lord could sense it through the Force.

"He will be dealt with, Lord Vader."

"Your Highness, we got a signal of something approaching. It is too large…"

"The Death Star." Luke observed the monitor. "We must attack, we don't have a choice."

"Attack? That huge battle station?" Wedge replied, "Your Highness, did you see that size of that thing? How can we go against it? We must evacuate."

"We will not have time. I will lead the crew. I know what I must do."

"What make you so sure that you can defeat that monstrosity?" General Reikan replied.

"All we have to do is to hit their main reactor, which is two meters wide."

"Two meters? How can this be accomplished?" one Rebel asked.

Leia replied. "It is not impossible, it is like shooting wamprats back home, I know it can be done."

"Will you come with me, milady?" Luke asked politely. Biggs frowned.

"Yes, of course."

"We have to get ready; there is no time to lose."

"Are you coming, Captain Solo?" Luke asked.

"Well your Highness, I don't think I am up to commit suicide. I am just heading out to Tatooine to pay Jabba. So long."

Leia approached Han with a serious expression.

"How could you do this? Don't you see what we are up against?"

"Yeah, sister. That's why I am out. I got the money and I can't spend it if I am dead."

"Mercenary!"

Luke approached Leia. "Let him do what he wants. We can't force him; we are fight for freedom of the galaxy and not slavery. He must do what his heart tells him."

Leia nodded in agreement.

"Come, let's go."

The Death Star was approaching; X-Wings were flying over the skies of Yavin IV to battle.

"Lord Vader, their ships are destroying our towers."

"Then we must attack them ship by ship. Come with me."

Two imperial fighters followed the Dark Lord.

In hangar Biggs Darklighter, Wedge Antilles, Leia Skywalker followed Prince Luke Organa.

"May the Force be with you, Leia." Luke said softly as he kissed her forehead.

"May the Force be with you too, Luke."

They all entered their ships…

The battle began…

Vader easily destroyed many X-Wings. He aimed towards another one and he seemed not to get the mark.

It was Leia Skywalker's X-Wing.

_"The Force is strong with this one."_

He pulled the trigger but it only hit the wing's surface.

"Leia!" Luke screamed.

"I am hit; I don't think I can use my gunners."

"Wedge, cover her!"

"But your Highness!"

"Wedge, you must follow her! Cover her she is a sitting wamprat."

Wedge left the trench and went after Leia.

Vader continued to follow Luke.

The wingman started to follow Leia.

"No, stay on the leader!" Vader ordered.

Biggs Darklighter was covering for Luke. Vader shot him.

Luke was alone.

_"Another Force Sensitive! This one is even stronger…"_

Luke remembered Yoda's teachings. Let the Force guide him…

Luke turned off his computer. General Reikkan felt uneasy.

"What is wrong, your Highness."

"Nothing, there is nothing wrong."'

Back on the trench, Vader aimed against the lone X-Wing.

"I have you now!"

Suddenly the wingman to his right was shot and sent the ship against Vader's TIE.

"What?"

Vader spun out of control.

"Hurry up, kid Prince, you are free, let's blow this thing!" Han Solo voice came through the comlink.

Prince Organa send two ion shots and hit the mark…

His practice in Dagobah had paid off…

The Force was with him...

Vader felt a huge tremor in the Force. He heard millions of voices crying out and suddenly silent. It was the Death Star crew…just as he had felt in Alderaan…

The young force-sensitive pilot had hit the mark and through the Force, he sensed the Force signature of Prince Luke Organa of Alderaan as the destroyer of the Death Star.

His mind was still trying to register the disaster. A boy…a Force-Strong boy, outsmarted him…

"_Who was the other?" _Vader thought as he took control of his TIE on the way to Coruscant.

Ord Mantell – Hidden Base

Luke Organa, General Reikaan, Wedge Antilles, Mon Mothma, Leia Skyalwaker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C3PO and R2D2 sat in a small Conference room.

Luke stood up, and walked around the table.

"Our base in the Hoth System will be operational within a week, and I also got the word from the new base forming in Sullust. The destruction of the Death Star will make the Empire more vicious and we must be prepared to take stand."

"Your Highness, any suggestions about our next move?" General Reikkan asked.

"We are waiting from the Bothan spies to inform the activities in the moon of Endor. There is a protective shield not allowing any ship to go through, the Empire must be hiding something there and we will find out." Luke replied.

"in the meantime, we should train our soldiers."

A member of the crew approached Mon Mothma and spoke on her ears.

"Excuse me, your Highness. We have some disturbing news."

"What is it?"

"We just got word that Lord Vader has survived the destruction of the Death Star. He was seen arriving in Coruscant."

Luke shivered.

"Then we must get started."

Leia noticed Luke's nervousness. A great surge of fear she felt through the Force.

"Then we must also train to shoot at long range. I can help." Leia continued.

"May I be excused." Luke spoke and left the room.

"Thank you commander Skylwalker." General Reikkan said and began to speak. Leia left right after Luke and she ran towards him when she saw him leaning over the wall.

"Luke!"

He turned and wiped his tear filled eyes.

"I am sorry. I had to be alone."

"I sensed you fear him."

"Leia I can't describe how terrifying he is. I felt his darkness through me. He…"

"What is it, Luke?"

"I fear that I will not be able to escape him. He tortured me…I…"

"No Luke, don't talk that way. We will never allow you to go through that again."

"There is something about him, Leia…I can't explain. He has power over me."

"What do you mean power? He is a Sith, he uses the Force, like we do."

"Promise me one thing, Leia."

"Tell me what do you want me to promise."

"If Vader capture me again…I want you to go as far as you can, don't try to rescue me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I am asking you, Leia. I know what I am doing. Please promise me."

"Okay, Luke. I will. Come the others are worried about you."

Luke pulled his coat, Leia observed the scar.

"What is this?" She held the coat but Luke held her hand.

"No, please."

"Luke, let me see this."

Luke allowed it. Leia lifted his coat and shirt and was aghast for what she saw. Several burnt scars.

"By the Force, Luke! This can get infected. Come with me."

At the Medical facility Leia and the med droids tended Luke's back.

"It never heals." Luke replied. "It keeps coming back. I think only him can heal this."

Leia's anger towards Vader was growing.

"No, Leia. You can't harbor those feelings. I am sure your master had explain you that it would lead to the Dark Side."

"You are right, Luke. But this…"

"I failed my crew and my planet. My carelessness was the reason of their demise. Perhaps I deserve this."

"No Luke, no one deserves this. I will stay with you."

Luke rested, Leia sat beside him….

Luke's dream….

_Ice storm…_

_The Imperial walkers surrounded him, he was racing. He saw many explosions and felt the deaths of many…_

_As he ran the stormtroppers came through the other side and Lord Vader leading. _

_"We meet again, at last…" Vader's voice echoed…._

_"NO!!!!"_

Leia started to shake the distraught Prince.

"Wake up! Wake up, Luke!"

Luke woke up, startled.

"Leia?"

"It was just a nightmare."

He hugged Leia. "No, it wasn't…it was a vision."

"No, Luke. You must clear your thoughts…remember your teachings, I am sure your master taught you the technique…"

"Yes…he did."

Luke tapped in to the Force to ease his fears….


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews...we appreciate!**

The Rebel alliance was getting ready to move to the next base. Leia helped Han with the _Falcon _along with Chewbacca, C3PO an R2D2.

"No, Chewie we need to get the hydrospaner!"

Chewbacca growled.

Leia smiled in observing Han and the Wookie trying to fix the hyperdrive.

"Why don't you both stop that and go to the hangar to find what you need."

Han smirked. "Yeah, that's an idea. Aren't you coming?"

"No, Han. I have to talk to Luke."

"The kid Prince…hmmm, don't get so mushy on him, right?"

Leia slapped his arm, mockingly. "Stop that! He is only a friend."

Han left the _Falcon _and started going towards the hangar.

Luke was meditating. The nightmares continued to haunt him. He was certain that it was a vision, his future. He felt through the Force that he and the Dark Lord had some kind of connection. He was used to feel the burning sensation on his back. The scars were less visible but the burning sensation was constant. Was it Sith magic? He turned as he sensed the presence of Leia.

"How are you feeling?" Leia asked.

"As well as I can be."

"You must keep up with your treatment. It will make you feel better."

"I'll be all right. Soon we will be moving to our base, it will be better there, underground. The only problem is that it will be very cold for you, I now that your home planet is very hot."

"Yes, it was." Leia replied remembering how hot Tatooine suns would be. She didn't like much the heat so she welcomed the cooler temperatures. "I will get used to it. Why don't you come with us, I am having too much fun observing Han and Chewie trying to fix the _Falcon_."

Luke smiled. "I think Han enjoy fixing that ship."

"Come, let's join the others."

* * *

Han searched through the boxes of tools until he found what he needed. The hydrospaner.

"Finally!"

"Don't move, Solo!" said a voice of a man.

Han Solo stood still. The Bounty Hunter moved into his view.

"Listen, I am going to pay Jabba."

"I am taking you to him, you can tell him that yourself."

Han moved swiftly and grabbed his blaster.

"Over my dead body." Han said as she shot the Bounty Hunter dead.

Leia and Luke arrived, both ignited their lightsabers.

"Han!" Leia cried out.

Luke observed the dead Bounty Hunter on the ground, Leia hugged Han.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"I owe Jabba, remember? He came for his bounty."

"We are going to be moving in two days." Luke said, "You will be safe in the next base."

"I don't know, he found me here."

Han held Leia in one arm and the hydrospaner in another.

"I got to fix that hyperdrive," he kissed Leia's forehead and left.

* * *

Coruscant…

Palpatine waited for his loyal servant to enter the throne room.

He sat observing the stars, his mind fully shielded. Vader entered the room and knelt.

"What is thy bidding, my master."

Palpatine turned the chair around and stood up.

"Rise."

Vader rose and awaited his command.

"Lord Vader I considered the events and also the fact Prince Organa being Force-sensitive. I want you to find Prince Organa and make sure he will bring back the systems to the Empire. He has shown to be a very persuasive young man, doesn't he?"

"He must pay for what he did."

"Indeed, Lord Vader." Palpatine laughed. "What better payment than that to let him live and serve us? It would be a fate worse than death, don't you think?"

"He is very stubborn." Vader replied.

"I am sure you will find ways in convincing him to comply to our demands. Spare no expenses, find him because he is the key of our victory against the Alliance."

"As you wish, my master."

* * *

On the bridge of the Star Destroyer _Accuser_ Captain Firmus Piett brought in the data to Admiral Ozzel.

"Probe droids? Ten thousand? This is insane!" Admiral Ozzel said as he looked over the request.

"It was Lord Vader's orders, sir." Captain Piett replied nervously.

Admiral Ozzel swallowed. "Why didn't you tell me that before, you idiot!" Captain Piett remained steady waiting for his superior's authorization. The Admiral place the authorization codes and returned the data to Piett.

"Hurry, get those droids in operation."

"Yes, sir." Piett saluted and left.

* * *

The Rebel Alliance started to move to the Hoth System. The shield generator was fully operational and no weapons could penetrate their base. It was hidden under the ice planet and they were very confident about their location wouldn't fall under the scrutiny of the Empire.

Luke and Leia were practicing lightsaber.

"Come on, Luke. I know you can do better than this."

Luke attacked, Leia parried. She jumped around and turned, Luke defended the blow.

Luke teased. "That's all you can do?"

Leia frowned. Han and Chewbacca were observing the two fighting and Han placed a big tray of food and started watching.

With his mouth full of food he started talking.

"I bet fifty credits on Luke…"

Chewbacca growled.

"The farmgirl? Chewbacca, she ain't got a chance."

Luke laughed. "Come on, guys."

Leia started attacking, Luke easily parried. The fight continued, Leia felt backwards and Luke was declared the winner.

"See, told ya!" Han said.

Han found his face smudged by Juri pie Leia lifted through the Force.

Luke got carried away and joined the fun. He picked up another piece of pie and threw at Leia she responded the same way towards him.

Han ran after Leia and lifted her on his arms and kissed her smearing pie.

"We are on for a rematch tomorrow." Leia said to Luke as she tasted the pie from her fingers.

"Anytime." Luke laughed as he cleaned himself from the delicacies over his shirt.

* * *

TATOOINE….

Bib Fortuna whispered something on Jabba the Hutt's ear.

Jabba was angry. The bounty hunter he had sent to bring the smuggler Solo never returned. Boba Fett was up to the task. He immediately took his gear to the _Slave I _and departed to search for the pirate.

* * *

General Reikkan had sent some of the soldiers to Sullust as a secondary base. Echo Base in Hoth was still fully operational but with their crew underground there were not much battle they could do. The Bothan spies were sent to Coruscant in search for any information on the Imperial strategies against the Alliance.

On board of the _Accuser _Darth Vader paced observing the Stars. The hatred towards young Prince Organa had grown over the last three years. He still didn't accept the fact he was outsmarted by the Prince, and it came to him some disturbing thoughts of the young Organa was too much like Anakin Skylwalker…a name he didn't want to remember. He still remembers the young Prince untamed strength with the Force. He would make a powerful ally, but Vader had to concentrate in not killing the young man when he got a hold of him because his anger was still powerful.

Captain Piett observed the monitors, it was rather a monotonous task for the last three years. The obsession of the Dark Lord in search for Prince Organa was beyond comprehension. Piett maintained his professionalism and completed the task without questioning. He was in charge to monitor the activities of the probe droids throughout the galaxy as well as the captain of all other Star Destroyers on the Imperial fleet.

He continued to look when suddenly a signal came through….

Immediately Captain Piett approached the Admiral.

"Admiral Ozzel, there is a signal we got from the probe on the 6th moon of the Hoth System."

Admiral Ozzel frowned. "We got thousands of probes out there, that doesn't mean anything."

"But sir, it is best thing we've got."

Vader left the bridge of the _Accuser _and approached the fleet commanders.

"You found something."

Captain Piett straightened up. "Milord. We got a signal from the 6th moon of the Hoth System." Piett repeated the message to Lord Vader.

Admiral Ozzel interrupted. "It could be nothing…"

Vader looked at the monitor. "That's it! I am sure Prince Organa is with them, set the course to the Hoth System!"

Admiral Ozzel swallowed. "Yes, milord." He angrily looked at Captain Piett and walked away to carry the orders.

The probe droid continued to send signal to the _Accuser_…

Prince Organa galloped on top of a tauntaun following the direction of a noise. Luke thought it was a meteor.

Luke pressed the comlink "Echo three to Echo seven, do you read me?"

"Echo seven, what is it?"

"I finished up my search but I want to check out a meteorite, it won't take long."

"All right, kid, you better get movin' cause the ice storm is coming."

"Okay, Han."

The tauntaun started to jump. "Steady girl…what is the matter, smell something?"

An ice monster attacked Luke and he felt on the ground unconscious.

* * *

Vader sat on his dome, meditating. He was playing back on his mind the last moment he faced the Prince. Anger started to build when he remembered that arrogant youth defying him. He hungered for revenge, he would make Organa pay! His thoughts were interrupted by the imperial soldier who entered his chambers.

"What is it?"

"Milord, after we went on light speed the fleet has encountered a force shield that we cannot penetrate."

"They were warned about us. Admiral Ozzel went on light speed too soon."

"He felt surprise it…"

"He is clumsy as he is stupid!"

Vader opened the holo image.

Admiral Ozzel and Captain Piett straightened up acknowledging the dark lord's transmission.

"Lord Vader," Admiral Ozzel started to speak "The fleet started to…ah…"

Admiral Ozzel placed both hands on his neck and tried to breathe.

"You have failed me for the last time!" Vader said. "Captain Piett, order the fleet to surround the planet and make sure that nothing pass through them,"

Admiral Ozzel felt on the ground, dead. "You are now in command, Admiral Piett."

The newly appointed Admiral nodded. "Thank you, Lord Vader."

* * *

Han entered the base and walked towards General Reikkan.

"Did Prince Organa checked in?" General Reikkan asked.

"He is checking out a meteor."

"Meteors are too hard to spot and it is getting dark it is hard to spot approaching ships."

"Well, I can't stay. I have to go. If I don't pay Jabba the Hutt I am a dead person."

Leia was observing a panel and she overheard the conversation. She looked back and stared at Han.

Han passed by her and noticed her looks.

"Don't get all mushy on me, so long farmgirl."

Leia followed him. "Han!"

"What is it miss crop duster."

"We need you!"

"We? How about you?"

"I don't know what are you talking about." Leia turned her face away.

"You don't want me to go because the way you feel for me. Are you afraid I am not giving you a good-bye kiss?"

"I would rather kiss a Wookie!" she replied. Han left angrily.

* * *

Han and Chewie were fixing the _Falcon _when Threepio approached.

"Master Han, mistress Leia is trying to contact you."

"I turned my comlink off, I don't want to talk to her."

"Sir, it is about Master Organa, she doesn't know where he is."

Han. "How doesn't she know?" he turned to a member of the alliance nearby. "Did Prince Organa arrive?"

"It's possible, sir."

"It is _possible? _Why don't you find out!"

Han started pacing nervously.

* * *

It had been hours that Han Solo left galloping a tauntaun looking for Prince Organa. Leia sat on her chambers crying. She couldn't stop thinking of the smuggler. She lie down on the bed, started to drift when suddenly a voice she knew well startled her.

"Leia…Leia."

She opened her eyes. "Ben?

"You must go to the Dagobah System…there you will continue your training with Yoda."

"That was Luke's master! I…"

Obi-Wan specter disappeared. She wanted to stay awake and prayed that the Force would save her Jedi friend.

* * *

The newly appointed Admiral Piett was happy with the turning of events. He was able to penetrate the Alliance shield and form a ground attack. Vader ordered the other Star Destroyers to surround the moon.

"Lord Vader, we are waiting for your orders to attack." Admiral Piett said.

"Send word to their commander that I want Prince Organa to surrender and they will be spared."

"Yes, milord," Piett replied.

tbc...


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay... I am back from attending the wonderful Star Wars Celebration IV in Los Angeles, CA. I was away from my computer...**

**Not mine, all belongs to the great maker, George Lucas...**

Luke Organa, Prince of the Sith

Chapter 6

The Star Destroyers surrounded the Hoth system…

"Your Highness. They are everywhere. We are trapped here.

"There is an incoming message, your Highness."

"Put it through."

Through the comlink the moment Luke feared for over three years had finally become real.

"This is Admiral Piett. I am relaying an ultimatum from Lord Vader; He will let your crew unharmed if Prince Organa surrenders. We are ready to destroy your base your only chance of survival is to turn Prince Organa over to the imperial forces."

All eyes were on the Prince.

Luke approached the communications panel. General Reikkan placed the communications on hold. Prince Organa approached General Reikkan. "Tell them that I will comply."

"Your Highness, what are you thinking?" General Reikkan said.

"I don't want to see more destruction."

"He is bluffing. Once he has you he will attack." Han said.

"No, he won't." Luke replied.

"What make you so sure?" Leia spoke.

"I can feel it, through the Force. He is not lying. He wants me only. He wants my strength."

"No way, kid. He is bluffing!" Han insisted. "I have been a gambler for a long time to know that."

"Lord Vader is not a gambler, Han."

"Tell me kid Prince. Why would he allow us to win this match when he holds all the Sabacc deck on his hand?"

"I need to do this, please." Luke stared at Leia who had tears on her eyes.

"Remember what I told you, Leia. Please."

"Luke you don't have to do this!" She insisted.

The comlink buzzed and blinked.

General Reikkan opened communications again.

"Lord Vader wants to know your decision, immediately."

Admiral Piett continued.

Luke picked up the comlink and replied.

"I accept his terms of surrender."

Leia held his arm. "I can't let you do that! He will still attack."

"He won't. I know. Good bye, Leia."

Luke hugged her. She started crying. He turned to Han.

"Take care of her, Han."

Luke prayed to the Force as he walked towards his X-Wing.

_"Force, give me strength to do what is right."_

Luke entered the X-Wing and headed towards the Destroyer.

* * *

Luke's heart was racing when the X-Wing entered the Destroyer. The memories of his last encounter with the Dark Lord were frightful. His crew being destroyed, he was humiliated in front of his men. He closed his eyes and continued praying to the Force. The ship docked, as soon as he got off the ship he encountered several stormtroppers and without any resistance he was placed on cuffs. He walked through a long corridor and they led him to another room where several stormtroppers were standing in a row. His heart raced when he heard the hissing noise of the respirator and then the black suited Dark Lord coming towards his direction. He was controlling his fear well. He was pushed down to his knees by the stormtroppers.

Vader observed the young Prince and immediately entered his mind.

Luke endured the painful mind probe. He remained passive as he allowed Vader to search for his weakness and strengths. Vader learned a great deal about the young Prince, his upbringing in Alderaan and more importantly, his training…he kept searching for anything but then the probe stopped when Vader encountered the identity of the Prince's master.

"Yoda. He trained you."

"Yes, milord." Luke answered with his eyes downcast. He knew it was useless to lie.

"Where is he?"

Luke didn't consider betraying his master, however he also had given his word that he would comply to Vader's demands and the terms of his surrender were clear, he had to comply to all the Sith's orders if he wanted to save his friends.

"He is in the Dagobah system…. milord," the words tasted bitter in Luke's mouth. He had just betrayed his master.

"Leave us." Vader ordered to the stormtroppers and they left immediately.

Luke pondered if he had chosen wisely_. Would Vader honor his word and spare his friends?_

Vader turned to the Prince, still on his knees.

"Do you take me as a liar?"

Luke flinched. "No, milord. Forgive me for doubting you. I only want them to be safe."

"Soon you will not care about them."

Luke pondered about the remark but remained quiet.

"My master has allowed me to train you in the ways of the Force. You will use the Dark Side and clear from you the teachings of the Jedi."

Vader waved his hands and Luke's cloak was removed. His back was bare.

Luke closed his eyes to accept his punishment for his failure. His back never actually healed properly and now he was prepared to the worse. For his surprise, the Dark Lord only placed his hands over the wounds and healed him.

There was no more pain!

Luke was relieved…for the first time in three years he was pain free…

"Thank you, milord." Luke was grateful to the monster that had done that to him…it was eerie. Vader instead of causing him pain gave him comfort.

"Only I have the power to keep you free of suffering, do you understand?

"Yes..milord."

Now, who is your master, your Highness?"

"You are, milord."

Luke's desperation doubled when he heard the humming of the lightsaber and Vader once again began the new torture by slashing his back.

"Repeat after me, young one…"

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion."

"Peace is a lie…there is only passion." Luke repeated weakly. The new torture painful.

"Through passion, I gain strength."

"Through passion, I gain strength."

Another cut…

"Through strength, I gain power."

"Through strength, I gain power."

"Through power, I gain victory"

"Through power, I gain victory."

"Through victory, my chains are broken"

"Through victory, my chains are broken"

"The Force shall free me."

"The Force…shall free me."

Luke gasped waiting for another cut but it didn't come.

"Now repeat all together young one."

"Peace is a lie," Luke paused then continued…

"there is only passion." Luke fought to comply. He wanted to scream to realease the pain but he knew he was not allowed. He continued to recite the Sith Code…

"Through passion, I gain strength.

He was panting…

"Through strength, I… I gain power. Through power, I gain victory." He breathed hard to regain strength…

"Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me."

Luke's eyes were filled with tears.

"You will suffer greatly until you fully embrace the Dark Side. Once you give yourself to it you shall be free. I can give you pain and I can also relieve you from it. You must abide to my teachings, without questioning."

Luke absorbed the harsh words. His suffering would only stop if he totally surrendered to the Dark Side and destroyed all the Jedi teachings. He felt powerless at the moment but he knew he still held influence amongst the Star Systems. The destruction of Alderaan had triggered an outrage and more Star Systems were willing to join Prince Organa on his quest against the Empire. But now Luke knew that he was coerced to comply with the Empire's demands and become himself a pawn. He had to destroy all he had fought and become loyal to the Empire. _"For the sake of my friends…I will do what he says…"_

Vader read all Luke's thoughts.

"You will undo what you've done, young one."

Luke lifted his teary eyes, pleadingly. "Please, Lord Vader…I…"

The pain on his back was unbearable.

Vader once again lifted his hand towards his back. Luke flinched, but relaxed as he noticed a welcome change…the pain was receding again. The Dark Lord was healing him for the second time.

During the time Vader was healing Luke he mentally prayed to the Force to give him strength to do what is required of him…

* * *

The Rebel Alliance had moved to Sullust. Leia constantly cried missing her brave Jedi friend. She prayed to the Force that Luke wouldn't be suffering, or better she prayed that he would be able to endure his dark path. She still had the memories of the promise she made him about staying away from him, but she couldn't. She wanted so bad to rescue her friend. She and Han would spend long days and nights in trying to create a strategic plan to rescue the young Prince, but they would never agree on anything. Her Master Obi-Wan who sacrificed himself for them to leave the Death Star aided the first rescue; now it was Luke's self-sacrifice that allowed them to live.

Leia gazed upon the stars and with tearful eyes she said.

"May the Force be with you, Luke."

* * *

Luke was reading the instructions Lord Vader had left him in order to prepare his new speech to be broadcast to several planets of the System. He constantly had to endure several rounds of torture and healing. The pain would keep him weakened and enhance his fears would lead him to the dark side…then he would spend days with only one meal and had to defend himself from the lightsaber fights with the Dark Lord.

It had been already two months Luke had endured several tests. Vader would push him to the limit. He wanted to test the young Prince's loyalty…

"You shall meditate on your studies until I come to you tomorrow, that gives you twenty hours to meditate and prepare your first speech."

Luke flinched. He was tired from the lightsaber duel. His body ached but he wasn't allowed to sleep.

"Go, start your studies."

Luke bowed and picked up the data disks to study…

Hours later…

Luke's body was aching so much, he fought against his tiredness, he wants so bad to sleep but he knew it would bring horrifying consequences.

Five hours later…

The young Prince woke up startled…he didn't resist…he felt asleep when he wasn't allowed to…he looked at the time and he realized he was gone for ten minutes. He got up and stretched picked up the data disk and started to type his message.

* * *

When the Dark Lord entered Luke's cell he could feel the boy's fear…

He already sensed failure…

Luke could feel Vader's anger…the respirator breathing noise filled the air and Luke tensed…he was anticipating some twisted and cruel punishment.

"You disobeyed me." Vader broke the silence.

Immediately Luke felt on his knees. "It wasn't intentional, milord. If you give me a chance…I will not fail again."

"I am certain of this."

The stormtroppers entered and took the terrified young Prince away for a long and painful torture section with the floating droids…

* * *

Vader felt that Luke had enough punishment…not that he didn't enjoy every single scream of the young Prince…that sound of agony was pleasant to his ears, he was taking his revenge from being beaten at the Battle of Yavin . The purpose was to emphasize his power over him and entice fear but his hatred towards the young man was powerful, he unleashed his anger as his master had allowed, but his task was to turn the Prince to the dark side and the young Alderaanian Prince and turn him into an ally for the Empire.

It was time to give the Prince some respite and earn his loyalty.

Luke was in the Med Center recovering from his torture sessions... He was given sedative and he woke up rather startled, jumping out of the bed. The human medic held the young Prince.

"You must rest."

Vader observed the interaction through the security holo-camera.

"No! I must not sleep…I can't!"

"You must recover. Lie down now!" the doctor insisted but Luke continuously try to get up.

The Dark Lord was utterly pleased…that bold young Prince who defied him in front of the whole galaxy was reduced to a terrified and broken youth, and he had the power over him…the fiasco of the Death Star would be forgotten, but never forgiven…

Vader entered the Med Center. Luke was still struggling with the medic when he was released he knelt before Vader.

"Go to your bed." Vader ordered.

Luke slowly got up, almost fainting from his pains and got back on the bed. Vader was rather annoyed when he sense a wave of gratitude from the boy…it was disturbing. Through the Force the young Prince was thanking his torturer for the restful bed and medication…pain free….

"_You will suffer greatly until you fully embrace the Dark Side. Once you give yourself to it you shall be free. I can give you pain and I can also relieve you from it. You must abide to my teachings, without questioning."_

Before drifting into slumber Luke made a solemn vow…

_"I will always obey Lord Vader and follow the path of the Dark Side…"_

And for the first time…he meant it…

"Leave me." Vader ordered the doctor. He approached the bed of the sleeping young man and entered his mind. He would seek out every piece of information from the youth. He would not probe his mind while he was awake because he believed the Prince would not resist the invasion and could die.

The memories of the young Prince where playing as a holo-movie….

Vader found the hidden memories…

_"Luke, come here, Son." Bail Organa summoned the eight year old…_

_"Yes, father?"_

_"There is something very important I must tell you…but before I do I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this galaxy."_

_"What is it father?" Luke replied._

_"I am not your birth parent…"_

_"What?"_

_"I love you, Luke. To me you are my Son. But you must know that these different things that happens to you has to do with your abilities to use the Force."_

_"What is the Force?"_

_"I am not the best person to explain that, but we are going to a place and you will meet someone who will explain you everything."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"To Dagobah."_

_Young Luke's eyes were in tears. "Who is my father?"_

_"I am sorry, Luke. I can't even reveal his name. He was a Jedi…It is for your own sake and the sake of the galaxy. Master Yoda will help you to learn of this when the time is right."_

_"Master who?"_

_"Yoda, he is a Jedi who will help you."_

Vader withdrew the mind probe. He observed the sleeping youth and then turned away and left.


	8. Chapter 7

Luke Organa, Prince of the Sith

Chapter 7

The Bothan spies had brought the news about the construction of a second Death Star. Mon Mothma and General Rieekan decided to spread out the Rebel soldiers to other systems because another episode like Alderaan could be disastrous if all Alliance gathered in one place.

Han Solo procrastinated once again his trip back to Tatooine to pay Jabba. He stayed with the Alliance, but actually, he wants to stay with Leia. She was very stubborn because she didn't openly admit she loved him but deep inside he knew.

Chewbacca was preparing the _Falcon_ in the Hangar and Han noticed Leia sitting on the other side preparing her supplies to go to Dagobah. Han offered to drop her off there.

She finished packing, sat down and closed her eyes to meditate, broke her concentration by hugging her.

"Han! Please, I am…"

She didn't have time to finish what she was saying. He kissed her.

"Mon Mothma requested that I lead the base in Dantooine." Han told Leia. "I wish you would come with me."

"You know I can't, Han."

"I have to pay Jabba first. I want you to at least come with me to Tatooine and then I will leave you in Dagobah."

"No, Han. I must go. It is my training. Now that Luke is lost,"

She started to cry.

"The kid will be fine. He is strong."

"Did you forget who has him?"

Han only hugged her; he didn't want to say anything because he knew she had won the argument

* * *

"Master, his father was not Bail Organa. I probed his mind and found out that his father was a Jedi."

"A Jedi, are you sure?"

"Yes, my master. I probed deep inside his mind and found that information."

"Has he prepared his first speech?"

"He is working on it, master."

"Bring him before me."

"As you wish." Lord Vader bowed and left.

* * *

Luke had finished typing his speech to broadcast throughout the holo-net.

He shut down the computer and leaned on the chair. He jumped immediately when he sensed the Dark Lord approaching. Seconds after, the door opened.

"Milord, I finished writing," he slowly handled the data disk to Lord Vader.

Lord Vader picked up the disk. "Come."

Luke followed him.

They walked through the vast corridor without talking. It was a daily routine for Luke to be reciting the Sith Code in his mind when he was afraid to have rebellion thoughts.

_"Peace is a lie…there is only passion…"_

Vader smiled behind the mask. The youth was acting as his loyal…apprentice. It gave him a sense of pride; he could be the master at last.

Luke stopped abruptly when he noticed they were heading to the throne room.

"Did I tell you could stop?"

Lord Vader sensed the terror inside the boy.

"What have I done, milord?" Luke asked fearfully. He sensed a great deal of danger.

"My master wants to see you."

"But I haven't done anything else to displease him."

"I am not telling you again, come!" Lord Vader bellowed as he grabbed lassoed a tendril of Force energy around Luke's waist and pulled him hard. Luke stumbled but did not fall as Lord Vader pulled him with an invisible leash, Luke walked hurriedly with his heart racing with great anticipation and fear as he approached, the door opened as he and Lord Vader entered the throne room.

"Prince Organa, nice to see you again." Emperor Palpatine stated as he felt the young man's fear and basked in its glory.

Luke immediately knelt as he greeted, "Your majesty."

Palpatine stood up from his chair and approached Luke who remained on his knees and not daring to raise his head to look at the Emperor's face, he knew he was unworthy since his last lessons with Lord Vader and the brutal beatings that had taken place. It seemed that his deference pleased the Emperor for his next words were, "I see that you have tamed him well, Lord Vader."

He turned to Luke. "Tell me, young one. What are you going to offer me to atone for your mistakes?"

Luke lifted his head, however kept his eyes averted, "I will do whatever is required of me, your majesty."

Lord Vader handled the data disk. "He has finished the speech."

"I will see this." Palpatine picked up the disk. "Keep in mind that if you displease me there will be dire consequences."

"Yes, your highness." Luke replied.

"I think I should show you what the consequences would be. Don't you think I should demonstrate, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, master. He could learn better."

Luke startled, he knew something unforeseen to take place. Lord Vader's torture sessions were nothing comparing to what he was feeling now.

His body was burning! Palpatine sent a few bolts of Sith Lightning against the young Prince.

Luke screamed as the multiple voltages of Sith Lightning coursed through his veins and electrify his skeleton, "Please, my Emperor, I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" and eventually fainted as the pain overloaded him. Palpatine stopped, "Such a weakling, take him out of my sight!"

Lord Vader bowed and waved to the stormtroopers to pick up the unconscious Prince off the floor. The stormtroopers obeyed and slowly dragged the unconscious Prince between them, not wanting to anger Lord Vader, they were exceptionally gentle, and the rumor mill had already warned the importance of the rebellious Prince and his value to Darth Vader.

* * *

Han Solo followed Leia Skywalker's X-Wing until she reached the Dagobah System.

While they were in outer space, Leia sent him a message.

"I take it from here, Han. Good Luck on Dantooine."

"I'll see you later, farm girl."

"Han!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Leia finally admitted.

"I know." Han responded and went on light speed.

* * *

Lord Vader stood by Luke's bed and observed the unconscious boy; Lord Vader felt disturbed as he questioned his Master's actions against the young boy. Luke had become loyal and didn't deserve the Sith Lightning; although the use had been light, it could still be incredibly painful. Lord Vader remembered many times he tested Luke and he had proven to be trustworthy. He remembered that a few months ago he had instructed his stormtroopers to pretend to be distracted and let Luke to seize a TIE Fighter.

Vader remembered that day and it was then he changed his mind about Luke despite being the son of a Jedi…

_Luke walked with two storm troopers after his wrists handcuffed. He used the Force to free himself and knocked the storm troopers unconscious. He entered the TIE. Vader observed everything through the security camera. Minutes after Luke jumped from the ship and walked towards the still unconscious storm troopers. Luke sat on the shiny black durasteel floor and waited until they awoke. After regaining consciousness, one of them alarmed the other. Luke sat motionless allowing the storm troopers to regain custody of him as they immediately handcuffed and taken to Lord Vader_

_"Milord, he tried to escape," the stormtrooper said._

_"Leave us." Vader said._

_Luke spoke slowly and in a low voice. "May I speak, please?"_

_"Yes."_

_"It is true that I tried to escape. I had the chance, but I didn't."_

_"Why didn't you?" Vader asked._

_"I gave you my loyalty, milord. I had a moment of weakness that I swear won't happen again. Please, milord…ask anything of me…I just don't wanted to be hurt anymore. Please, forgive me." Luke immediately knelt before Vader. His desperation was total. "I swear it will never happen again."_

_Vader silence was overwhelming… he observed the crumbled youth who was truly repentant for his defiance. He could feel his fear through the Force. "Please, milord. Forgive me." Luke spoke in a low voice; he didn't know what else to say or how to act to avoid further punishment._

_"Apology accepted." Vader finally answered. "My master is not as forgiving as I am."_

_Luke's gratitude was clear through the Force. Vader felt the young man started to grow somewhat attached to him and since then Vader had not inflicted any physical punishment to the young man he sensed that the Prince had finally accepted his place as servant of the Sith._

The storm troopers placed him on the bunker at the Med Center.

"Don't move." Vader said. Luke stiffened.

Vader placed both hands over the boy and started healing him.

Luke opened his mind to Vader and he could feel the great amount of hatred he felt towards the Emperor.

"Please…master."

Lord Vader utterly disturbed; the young man was so eager to please him. Lord Vader destroyed the brave Prince and reduced him into a terrified boy. But that fear and anger started to build and the young man was slowly transforming into somebody else…during the healing process he sensed the young man's surrender to the Dark Side and a great surge of power and something else…that was a bond between them…very strong…

_"Together we are powerful, young one."_ Vader spoke in Luke's mind.

_"Master…please don't let him do this again..." _Luke pleaded through the Force.

"I will not, young one." Vader spoke it aloud.

* * *

"Use the Force." Yoda said as Leia practiced levitation.

The rocks started to float. R2D2 was up in the air.

Leia tapped into the Force and had a vision.

Leia POV

Luke was dressed all in black, his eyes were gleaming yellow and he held a red light saber. She felt a chilling through her spine and she screamed.

The rocks and R2D2 fell on the ground,

"Control you must learn!" Yoda admonished.

"I saw Luke…he was…evil!"

"The future you see."

* * *

Luke spent a week recovering from the Sith Lightning and during that time, Vader spent time helping him to heal and meditate. Vader was surprised the young man's eagerness to learn and follow the Dark Side. Since Vader had explained Luke that Palpatine's demonstration wasn't the full strength of the Force; this totally terrified Luke and reinforced his already coerced loyalty.

Vader also sensed the hatred Luke started grow even more towards his master. He had destroyed Alderaan and crippled him temporarily.

It was early morning, Luke walked towards Vader's chambers as he had done everyday. He knelt as usual and awaited orders.

"My master is pleased with the speech you wrote,"

"Thank you, milord."

Vader noticed a great change in Luke since he had arrived.

The tortures enticed his despair, fear…, and kept him in check; the healings made Luke eager to comply with his demands in order to remain pain free…

Vader could sense the growing hatred Luke had against Palpatine and his own growing attachment towards his apprentice.

"You will read your speech in soon to be broadcasted throughout the galaxy. You must take plenty of rest and look presentable."

"Yes, milord."

Luke meditated and started his healing…


	9. Chapter 8

Luke Organa, Prince of the Sith

Chapter 8

Luke dressed regally. He wore midnight blue dress slacks and with a matching mothsilk shirt trimmed in silver. Although no obvious scars seen, it didn't mean that he didn't have a multitude on his back from the multiple whippings he had endured through Lord Vader's whip. As he stood in front of the holo-camera and started his speech, he could feel the pride emanating from Lord Vader and felt the Emperor's disgust that he still couldn't take a little Lightning without crying out . . .

Throughout the galaxy, several systems were watching…

"Greetings citizens of the galaxy, I, Prince Luke Organa would like to share with you my vision. I always believed in a free galaxy for all, I spoke many times on behalf of all the citizens and now I urge you to listen to me. I misinterpreted the Empire's actions. I made a mistake and I am here to rectify this mistake. We must lower our weapons and join the Empire to promote unification and prosperity to the galaxy."

Luke paused, and then continued. "The Emperor allowed me to tell you this. For those who are fighting with the Rebel Alliance there will be a period of amnesty, you may surrender your weapons and pledge your allegiance to the Empire, and you shall receive a full pardon. This amnesty period will end in one standard week. I beg you to listen to my words as I also received pardon. I instigated an insurrection that cost the lives of many in Alderaan. I ask you that for the good of our galaxy join me and embrace the glories of the Empire."

Han Solo threw the bottle of Corellian ale at the holonet.

Chewbacca growled…

"You said it, Chewie!"

Chewbacca growled again.

"I don't think Leia heard that. She is training. I think I should tell her that, don't you think?"

Chewbacca growled.

"Go there? Well, it is a good idea, Chewie. She needs to know what happened to the kid. I just hope that the Alliance will not buy that lie…"

* * *

Leia meditated as the rocks around the swamp started to float. Artoo beeped indignantly as he suspended midair, Yoda sat on a rock observing.

Suddenly, the rocks started to fly to all directions; Yoda had to deflect a few from hurting him.

"Control, control; You must learn control!"

"I saw Luke! I sensed something…dark."

"The future you see?"

"Master Yoda, I can't explain why but I need to get to him…he is in great danger."

"Complete your training you must. Then help him you will."

Leia nodded in acknowledgement and resumed her meditation.

* * *

Luke waited on Vader's chambers after he had made his speech. It continued to playing his mind for once he was thankful his father was dead. He couldn't help but to feel guilty for betraying the memory of Bail Organa. He started to recite the Sith Code to push those thoughts away but he felt very uncomfortable when the Dark Lord entered the room. He could feel probing even before he had arrived, but he was hoping that his speech on behalf of the Empire considered and his reluctance forgiven.

Lord Vader approached the young Prince. Luke had a guilty feeling and immediately knelt before the Sith.

"Our master is pleased with your speech, young one."

Luke heartbeat skipped a beat. "T-Thank you, milord."

"But it seems that you were not." Vader spoke loudly with tinge anger.

Luke's fears doubled. Vader had picked up his inner thoughts…

"It was only a memory, milord. Just a feeling from my past life and these feelings will not turn into actions. I know I was thinking about…my father. It is very hard not to think, milord. I spent all my life learning the ways of the Jedi. I can see that real strength comes from the Dark Side. I always wanted to serve the people of the galaxy and I will do my best to comply with my oath of allegiance to the Empire." Luke's sincerity plain and Lord Vader felt no deception.

"You must beware of such thoughts." Lord Vader replied ignoring the lengthy apology Luke made, but deep inside he sensed the boy's repentance and loyalty.

"You may rest; No more training today."

Incredibly grateful for respite Luke bowed to Lord Vader. Luke felt tired but he had finally became used to the demands of the Sith. Trained to obey without questioning and he already had accepted his dark situation; he slowly stood up, lifted his hands to receive handcuffs as a daily routine, and escorted to his cold cell.

"You will no longer need those." Lord Vader threw the cuffs across the room as they clattered against the black durasteel floor.

The Prince surprised as he raised his eyebrows and replied with a grateful, "T-thank you, milord."

"You will also be assigned to more accommodating sleeping quarters."

Luke gasped. He hadn't slept in a real bed for weeks. Lord Vader felt that the privileges given to Luke had earned the boy's respect. Luke mostly eager to please him to continue his earning more privileges. He followed Lord Vader to his new sleeping arrangements. Lord Vader felt through the Force the young man's gratitude.

The room had black sheets and drapes, red accent pillows… a computer with access of not only to the holonet but also to a few select files in Lord Vader's archive, a black leather nerf-hide chair and a side table made of Wroshyr wood native to Kashyyyk table on the side and a refresher with a shower with real water. 

"You may continue your meditations to get rid of rebellious thoughts."

Luke nodded. "Yes, milord."

"From now on this is where you will stay, providing you comply with your orders." Lord Vader said already knowing that the Prince would no longer defy him. He had terrified the young Prince and that fear was keeping him in line.

The young Prince bowed. "Thank you, Lord Vader."

Prince Organa was relieved and Vader felt that the young Prince started to see him as his true master. He had probed his mind and felt the young man's defiance crushed.

It was now time to mold the boy to his own liking.

"Tomorrow morning you will report to Admiral Piett and you will learn from him Imperial protocol."

"Yes, milord."

Luke had a flash in his memory of his old times as the Prince of Alderaan when he enjoyed piloting. Vader picked up those thoughts.

"Eventually you may be allowed to pilot one of our Tie's"

"Allowed to fly? I…" Luke was surprised. "I…" Luke stopped he was overwhelmed.

Vader pondered and decided to seize the opportunity to form a bond with the young Prince. He had felt the great amount of power in the boy.

"Your thoughts are easy to read, young one. Haven't you ever learned how to shield them?"

"No, milord."

"We will see the Emperor soon and we don't want to repeat what happened last time. You must not wander your thoughts when speaking to him or me, nor have those forbidden thoughts."

Luke's eyes were pure terror. "Is he displeased with me? I thought he liked my speech."

"My master likes full attention and so do I. You are not paying attention to what I am saying; it would be wise to listen."

"Forgive me, milord. This room…it reminds me when…" The memory of Alderaan was still vivid within his mind.

"You are a servant of the Empire, young one."

Luke lowered his eyes and nodded.

Vader felt compelled to help the young man to avoid further confrontations with his master. It was the first time in decades, he started to care for anyone and the more he interacted with the Prince the more he felt the need to protect him. He felt disturbed that he had treated Luke as his slave and he abhorred slavery.

"You must learn to concentrate and shield your thoughts."

"I don't know how to shield them, milord."

"Kneel and open your mind to me."

Luke complied and surrendered his thoughts to the Sith…

* * *

The _Falcon _arrived to the Dagobah system.

Leia stopped her training and ran towards the Corellian.

"Han!"

Han embraced and lifted her. "Hello farm girl!"

Chewbacca picked up Master Yoda and started growling happy.

"Miss you, I did." Yoda replied.

Leia held Han's hand. "This is Master Jedi Yoda."

"Hello…" Han replied. He looked at Chewbacca surprised.

"Do you know him?"

Chewbacca growled.

"Save me he did." Yoda replied. "Brave one he is."

"Wow, Chewie. You never told me that."

"Come, eat you must."

"Master Yoda, we will be right there." Leia replied.

Chewbacca followed Yoda and left Han and Leia alone.

"Why have you come?" Leia asked with concern.

"It's the kid Prince."

"What happened to him?"

"He spoke through the holo-channels; he made this speech that I ain't convinced."

"What sort of speech?"

"He is asking the Alliance to surrender to the Imperial forces and promises pardon, but I ain't buying it."

"Something is not right. Luke would never do that."

"He did."

"Lord Vader must have done something to him." Leia replied with concern.

"I came to tell you. I am afraid that some of our people will believe in him."

"It is possible. Prince Organa is one of the most respected persons in the galaxy. We must find a way to take him away from Vader's influence."

"Come, let's discuss after we consult Master Yoda." Leia replied and took Han's hand leading him to Yoda's place.

* * *

All eyes on the Executor were on Prince Organa. He walked towards the commanders still walking regally, but dressed as an Imperial. He wore black outfit with Imperial symbols and a dark cloak which resembled Lord Vader's. Prince Organa approached Admiral Firmus Piett.

"I was ordered to report to you, sir." Luke spoke.

"Yes, Prince Organa. Lord Vader had informed that you would be coming. I am sure that you are well trained in piloting and war strategies, but Lord Vader wants me to teach you Imperial protocols that may differ from what you know."

Admiral Piett picked up data disks. "General Veers, stay in command, I will be away for the day."

"Yes, Admiral."

* * *

Palpatine was starring at the stars. "So it was the green menace training the Prince."

"He must be very weak by now." Vader replied. "I want to go there and destroy him."

Palpatine had a flashback when he sent Force Lightning against Yoda who deflected….

"Weak? My apprentice, when are you ever going to learn? You wear this suit because you underestimated your opponent! It is not the time to face Master Yoda and I don't want you to face him, my plan is to have another to destroy him."

"Another? Who master?"

"His former apprentice." Palpatine smiled.

tbc...


	10. Chapter 9

Previous disclaimer applies...not mine (George Lucas owns it all)

Chapter 9

"He is a fast learner, milord." Piett was giving the report on how Luke's progress.

"How does he behave and what is his reaction with the Imperial Protocols?" Lord Vader asked.

"He respects me and he listens to me. I am rather surprised that he was a rebel sympathizer, he is doing well in all his tests."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Piett bowed and left.

* * *

Luke was watching the Holo-news. The imperial forces had made progress in capturing a rebel base in Dantooine. Luke tried not to think but he couldn't.! Was Leia amongst the prisoners? He tapped into the Force…he was somewhat relieved that he couldn't feel her presence. However, if his Leia died; he wouldn't be able to feel her force signature. He knew that there was no way to deceive his master. He gathered enough courage in order to ask Vader about Leia's fate. 

The storm trooper entered the chamber.

"Follow me,"

Luke immediately walked by his side towards the Detention center. He pondered if he was going there again. He thought about any wrongdoing that would warrant him to return to that horrifying place. He tried to relax but it was difficult, he walked in front of the storm trooper and entered the room. His heart started pounding fast when he saw Lord Vader and several storm troopers with six members of the rebel alliance placed on their knees.

"Come, Organa." Vader ordered.

Luke could feel the fear of the young rebels.

"Leave us." Vader ordered the stormtroopers. The cell was soon only holding the six rebels, Darth Vader and Luke.

"I want you to practice the ability of mind probe. Let me demonstrate you how it is done."

Vader paced around and suddenly lifted one of the rebels with the Force.

The young man was not more than twenty, Luke's mind linked with Lord Vader…while he lashed inside the rebels mind and took all the information he needed…the alliance gathering and their move to…Sullust…

The rebel was in horrible pain…he was crying, shaking, but Vader totally ignored the confused plea to stop the mind probe and he continued until he was satisfied with the amount of information he was able to gather.

He released the captive from mind probe and left him fall on the ground, he was placing his hands over his head, writhing in agony.

Vader turned to Luke. "Kill him."

Luke startled with the command. He had to comply; he approached the tortured prisoner and lifted his hand. The prisoner started to choke. Luke closed his eyes and opened when he sensed the life leaving the prisoner's body.

He killed using the dark side…

The other remaining five rebels were sobbing, shaking.

"The amnesty period ended, you should have joined us during that time. Now you will be made an example to those who dare to defy the might of the Empire." Lord Vader spoke to all rebels as he removed the lightsaber from his belt and a red beam extended and passed through all five rebels quickly and efficiently

Luke remained passive during the ordeal. He observed and silently reciting the Sith Code….

_"Peace is a lie…"_

"Come, we are going to Coruscant. My master wants to see you"

Luke's heart sank…

* * *

The trip to Coruscant was shorter than he expected. Luke couldn't get off his mind the power he felt when he killed the young rebel. 

It was a strong surge of power. In his mind, he tried to justify his actions. He had to kill the rebel because Lord Vader ordered and that was a valid reason. He wasn't convinced. He didn't hesitate to kill, he immediately complied with the dark lord's order…he felt power and he started to get used to the dark side.

"My master will take this as a weakness." Vader spoke as he picked up Luke's thoughts.

"Forgive my weakness, master." Luke replied. It was useless to lie. Luke had learned that it was easier to gain some mercy, if any, from Lord Vader if he spoke the truth. "I am still learning and it is not my place to question your orders."

"Use the technique I showed you and shield your thoughts. A true Sith cannot question the master's orders."

"Yes, master."

* * *

When Darth Vader and Luke arrived on Coruscant, Lord Vader received a message that the Emperor was still dealing with the Governors and wouldn't be available. Lord Vader decided to take Luke to show him the weakness of the Jedi. He took him to the ruins of the Jedi Temple as a start. 

"It all began here." Vader spoke as his memories came back to play how he killed the Jedi.

Luke felt eerie. It was as if he could feel the Force vanishing several times…the deaths of the Jedi was still a haunting matter.

"They would not be dead if they had served the Dark Side." Lord Vader spoke with pride.

Luke wondered if Vader's blade had killed his biological father in that place. Although he still held the late Bail Organa as his father, he still had curiosity about his biological father.

"You were wondering about your real father." Vader spoke in response to Luke's thoughts.

Luke startled. "Yes."

"We may be able to retrieve this information from the archives. Follow me."

Vader took Luke the Med Center. He drew his blood and placed a sample inside the data chip.

"I am going to run an analysis of your blood and match with the galactic records of the Jedi we still kept. You will learn who your biological father was."

Luke was thankful. He would know his true heritage. Vader had a hidden agenda. In learning the identity of Luke's father, he was going to be able to learn the boy's weakness and strengths. The son of the Jedi had inherited his father's abilities and considering the midi-chlorians count and Luke's strength his father was probably strong with the Force.

He held the data disk containing Luke's blood sample when one of the imperial commanders approached him.

"Lord Vader, Admiral Piett is requesting to speak to you in a matter of importance."

Vader placed the disk on top of the panel and started to walk away towards the message chambers.

"Stay here." He ordered Luke. "You may observe the operations but do not interfere."

"Yes, master." Luke replied.

Vader left and Luke could not ignore the data disk lying on top of the panel. At last, he would learn the identity of his father. His curiosity was higher than his loyalty towards the Dark Lord and he couldn't resist. He picked up the data chip and walked towards the Med Center.

* * *

The rain was pouring in Dagobah. Yoda arranged to have his guests as comfortable as he could despite the size of his home. They ate vegetable soup and headed to the _Falcon._

"Master Yoda, I promise I will return!"

"You must complete your training!" Yoda replied.

"I must go, master Yoda. Luke needs me; he is suffering. He was your apprentice before."

Obi-Wan's specter appeared.

"Beware of the dark side, young Skywalker. Don't give in to hate." Obi-Wan said.

"Stop her we must." Yoda replied. "To Obi-Wan you listen."

"Obi-Wan, I will return. I have to go."

Leia headed to the Falcon. She left her X-Wing by the swamp.

When Leia left, Yoda shook his head.

"Reckless is she."

"She is our only hope." Obi-Wan replied.

The Falcon took off, Yoda and Obi-Wan's specter observed.

"May the Force be with you young Leia." Obi-Wan said aloud a prayer.

* * *

Prince Organa boldly entered the Med Center and disguised his presence by using the Force. He wasn't worried about the consequences. He wanted to learn who his father is… 

He placed the data-disk into the computer to get the analysis…

He waited…

The monitor was running the DNA records….

Match….

Luke didn't take the eyes of the monitor…

DNA MATCH I Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker… (disappeared, presumed dead)

DNA MATCH II – Padmé Amidala Naberrie (deceased– Polis Massa Medical Center)

DNA MATCH III – Unknown name – (twin sibling)

_"Leia is my sister!"_

Luke took the data disk from the computer and headed towards the hangar bay and thanks to the Force and a few weak minds; the Prince once more did what he thought he would never do again…

He defied the might Empire and took off into outer space…


End file.
